Not A Black Sheep
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: While sitting in his room one day, Lincoln's sisters come in and they share a talk about on how they treat Lincoln.


**I don't own Loud House, it belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **I just wanted to make this fic because I have noticed recently since Brawl in the Family and No such luck. People think that Lincoln is the black sheep of the family and that the sisters are heartless and make his life miserable. In my option that's not true the sisters love Lincoln very much, and he is Cleary very important to them, they are not heartless and Lincoln is not living a miserable life in the show. After all if he was the black sheep, they wouldn't be protective of him when he was being bullied, they wouldn't come into his room and tell him about the snow day Lisa made, they wouldn't have bought him that cereal when they got kicked out of the grocery store, and most importantly if he was a black sheep they wouldn't have cared if he got hurt.**

 **I understand the reasons why people think he is the black sheep since they: Tease, gang up on him, give death glares, blame him, and do some horrible things to him. But when they do those horrible things it usually because Lincoln starts it himself. also this is a cartoon and cartoons aren't really realistic and they are wacky so the horrible things they do to him like kicking him out of the house when they think he is bad luck, thanks to a lie that Lincoln spread himself is just a cartoon way of doing it. Also they're siblings and even though we would like to see them get along all time, they will get into fights, tease each other, and laugh at their each others misfortunes like most siblings, I know because me and my sister do this.**

 **Also I don't believe they just target Lincoln to tease, I believe they do that to each other as well, we just don't see it because Lincoln is the main character of the show and we look through his prospective so that would be the reason we don't see it that often. Another thing to, Lincoln is not the only one they gang up on, they did this to Luna (house music) Lori ( No guts, no glory) and Lola (A Tatters Tale)**

 **As for blaming him for clocking the toilet, I really can't blame them for thinking it was Lincoln that time. I mean after all Lincoln did clocked the toilet a couple times, so you can't really blame them for thinking that he did it, when it was the only time he didn't do it. They also don't blame Lincoln for everything because in Linc or Swim they were actually blaming each for getting kicked out of the community pools.**

 **One last thing is that Lincoln isn't a complete angel, he does selfish, mean and bad stuff to. Like he called his sisters dumb (in Overnight Success) was excited when he thought that his parents were kicking his sisters out of the house and wanted to change their rooms into a personal theme park and get rid of his sisters photos and replace them with a big picture of him in his fantasy, I mean he didn't even feel upset about that in the slightest and even said out loud that he wonder what it was like to be an only child while giving out a smile. unlike the sisters who immediately got upset and defended him when they all thought Lincoln was getting kicked out (in Ties that Bind) He also filmed embarrassing videos of his sisters, in which no doubt the sisters were being made fun of all day when he posted it, so it was understandable why they were so angry with him (in Making the Case). He snuck into a scary movie, despite his parents not wanting him to see it (in Price of Admission) He tried to change his sisters for a picture (Picture Perfect) Keeps a pool for himself when all the sisters just wanted to do was cool off and have fun (Linc or swim) he dumped his dad's CDS in the toilet (Sleuth of Congresses) Also he stole Lynn's bike (in Hand me Downer).**

 **So over all I think Lincoln is not the black sheep of the family, he is an equal member of the family and they love each other very much. But I understand if you don't agree with me because everyone has their options.**

* * *

Lincoln was sitting on his bed one day, playing fish man on his hand held game console.

His door opens and his all his sisters came in with sad and regretful looks on their faces.

Lincoln pauses the game and looks at his sister curiously; as he wonder what was wrong.

Lincoln: "What's wrong guys?"

Lori: "Well Lincoln, we had a sister only meeting and we realized something horrible."

Lincoln: "What is mom making us go to aunt Ruth's again?"

Luan: "No its something way worse."

Lincoln: "What can be more worse than going to aunt Ruth's?"

Luna steps closer to him and places her hand on his shoulder, "Bro, are you miserable here?"

Lincoln looked at Luna in confusion, "No, why would I be miserable?"

Leni gets next to Luna with a very sad face, "Because we think we treat you like a black sheep Linky."

Lincoln was more confused by this comment. "Black sheep? What are you guys talking about?"

Lisa: "According to my studies Lincoln, it seems like we treat you differently and do things that make you miserable."

"But guys I don't feel like a black sheep, and since I am the only son of this family I do expect to be treated different. But not so different to make me sad and miserable."

Lucy then appears next to Lincoln's right side and made him jump over her sudden appearance. "How can you say that big brother after all the horrible things we done to you."

Lincoln: "What do you mean by horrible things?"

Lola: "Well the time we made fun of your Ace Savvy costume."

Lincoln: "Well siblings do make fun of each other all the time, after all I secretly tease you guys when you put something ridiculous on.

Lola: "You do?"

"Yeah, like I said siblings tease each other all the time."

Lana: "Well how about the time we accused you on clocking the toilet, even though it was Lucy that did it."

Lincoln: "Wait how did you guys know it was Lucy?"

"I told them during the meeting Lincoln."

"Oh."

Luan: "Yeah after she told us that, we realized how wrong it was to accuse you for clocking toilet without any evidence and were sorry about that."

"Its okay guys, also I can't blame you for thinking that it was me, since I did clocked it a lot. After all if one of you guys kept clocking it I would've accused you to."

Lori: "Oh, well how about the time we gave you death glares, and me and Lola kicked you out of the van when you changed Lisa."

Lincoln: "Well to be fair it was my fault for doing that and Lisa is very important to this house."

Lisa: "That's 100% true."

Lincoln: "I mean after all since I did change her: Luna got that D on her test because Lisa couldn't tutor her, she couldn't help dad make dinner, and you and Lola couldn't win that free trip to the spa since Lisa answered those questions wrong."

Lisa: "He's gotta a point there."

Lynn: "Okay then how about the recent incident of us kicking you out, when we thought you were bad luck. Now that was for sure really horrible of us."

Lincoln: "Well even though it was horrible that you kicked me out, sold my stuff, and made me wear that squirrel suit for a day. It was really mostly my own fault for getting into that mess."

Lynn: "What do you mean? I was one that said you were bad luck."

"That's true, but I was one who spread it and I was happy on doing that, so what I see it was basically karma getting me back for doing that.

Lynn: "Oh."

Luna: "Well then how about that time we got into that big fight bro?"

Lincoln: "Okay that time was very cruel, especially when you told me that I fix things by leaving."

Lisa: "Again I'm sorry I said that older brother, I should have worded that statement better."

Lincoln: "Yeah you should've, anyway guys I'm not the black sheep of the family, and I don't feel miserable living here. In fact its the exact opposite I feel completely happy here and I wouldn't want to be removed from this lifestyle no matter what happens."

Leni: "You mean that Linky?"

"Of course, I mean sure we get into fights, tease each other, blame each other, and get angry with one another. But that's just what siblings do and I still love you guys no matter what you do to me."

Touched all the sisters gather around Lincoln and gave him a big group hug, and stayed liked that for a long time.


End file.
